


Human

by fictionalrobin



Series: robin has a tumblr [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALECS BOYFRIEND IS BACK AND UR GONNA GET IN TROUBLR, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle, Fights, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, cuss honestly dat shit canon, fight me, idk - Freeform, oh yeah alec and magnus are engaged as well, power kink undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: prompted by ma boi @peraltiago0101 on tumblr: I need you to write me some bamf prince of hell Magnus soon or I may die. If you could include the line "I'm a prince/son of hell, dick face" that would be gr8





	Human

Not many things could impress Isabelle Lightwood

The air laid thick around their heads like a smothering blanket. The volcanic marsh rumbled beneath them as the warriors struggled, blades catching the light like sunbeams. 

Izzy groaned as another circle member lashed at her. Her and Alec had been fighting for hours now, but it seemed no matter what they did, new opponents kept coming. 

She dodged the knife flying in her direction and tilted her wrist. With a blink of silver, her whip wrapped securely around a boy's arm, a circle rune glistening eerily yellow on his neck. 

She clicked her tongue. He was so young. 

What was he doing in the circle? 

She was about to take him down when an intense pain shot through her skull, and she was yanked backwards. 

Izzy gasped. 

Someone had grabbed her hair so hard she thought her eyes might pop out. The whip slipped out of her hand. Her feet slipped desperately over the dusty ground as she tried to regain her balance. 

"not my son you dirty mere!" 

The voice above her was a deep, scratching female voice. She felt the fist in her scalp tighten. 

Isabelle groaned and struggled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy from before approaching. His face was sickly pale. A stunning contrast to his seemingly south-Asian complexion. The knife shook in his hand. 

_H_ _e didn't want to be here_

"do it!" The woman hissed above her, "do it Will!" 

"mom..."

"don't fail your father! slash her throat open. Kill her in Valentines name!"

Izzy heart hammered. She really didn't want to be part of this family bonding time. Nor did she really want her throat slashed open. She kicked backwards. Her heal dug successfully into human flesh and the woman howled. 

"my shin! That was my fucking shin you bitch!" 

"let go of me!" 

"you know what I'll just kill you myself!" There was a sharp singing sound, as she unsheathed her blade, but a gleam of red stopped her. 

Izzy was blasted back with the woman. Her forearms scrapped along the gravel like two carrots gliding across a grater. She could hear someone screaming. 

She blinked the dirt away. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alec, lying on the ground staring with open mouth at the figure coming out of the swirling dust. Tall and dark, with a billowing, cape-like coat and gleaming eyes. He moved slowly and dooming, Like each step he took shook the ground.

"warlock!" The woman with the gravelly voice hissed in front of her. 

For the first time Izzy could see her face. She was a rather bulky woman, with huge arms displayed by a dirty grey tank top. Her brown hair was dry and stiff like horse hair and pulled into a crusty ponytail.

"my name, darling, is Magnus Bane," red lighting swirled around Magnus's fingers as he emerged from the fog. The sparks reflected in his rings and kohl-lined eyes, like dangerous fireworks. His coat swirled around his feet like black tongues licking along the ground.

"filthy creature!" 

Will's voice was shaky and sudden.

He was standing tall, soot and sweat covering his cheeks. His eyes flashed to his mothers, almost to check if she was paying attention, before they landed hard on Magnus, "Stay out of our business and crawl back to the sewers where you came from." 

Magnus scoffed shortly. Her turned to him, something scary blinking behind his eyes. 

"my boy, I'm from somewhere much darker than the sewers," there was a flash of red as she eyes deglamoured, "I'm a prince of hell dick-bag."

Then he swung his hand back. A gleam of red engulfed the kid, who screamed out in surprise. His body suspended in the air by a cocoon of red. 

"and I have a date planned with my fiancé, which you are in the way of." 

The woman let out a protective growl and threw herself at Magnus. Without even looking Magnus deflected her attack, sending his forearm in her face. She howled and held her oozing nose. Will fell to the ground and scattered away, Magnus paying him no attention. He instead reached down and drew the woman's blade. The seraph ignited in a flash of red, glowing and odd crimson rather than it's usual blue. 

In a matter of seconds, circle members surrounded the warlock. Izzy watched in amazement as Magnus took down each and every one. It was like watching a glittering red and black tornado. Slinging bodies from left to right, half with magic, half with the blade. 

Izzy averted her attention to her brother, who was still lying on the ground, starring at Magnus in wonder. 

"Alec!" She moved closer to him, "Alec are you hurt?" 

"I'm gay," he mumbled, "I'm really, really gay."

"oh," Izzy smirked, "okay, you're fine."

"I'm not Izzy, I'm really not..."

"I'm sure you'll make it." 

Magnus slit the throat of the last circle member. His forehead glistened with sweat, as he stared down at the dead body. Blood dripped from his hands as well as the glowing blade. She'd have to ask him about that later. The blade. Wasn't it only shadowhunters who could use that?

And just like that, he stood back up. With a blink his glamour came back up, and he smiled warmly at Alec. 

"there we go my darling, are you doing okay?" 

Alec slowly got up, wide eyes never leaving Magnus.

"aha." 

"all well," Magnus's hands ran lightly over Alec, checking for injuries, "what do you say we skip that dinner reservation and head home instead?"

"aha."

"great," Magnus's rings gleamed as he opened a portal, before looking at Izzy, "will you be able to make it home dear? 

Izzy brushed the dust of her pants, "Clary taught me her portal rune."

"excellent." 

Magnus turned to the portal, hailing Alec's shell-shocked figure with him, "see you at the institute!"

And with a whoosh of air he was gone.

Izzy stared at the spot where they'd been standing. 

The blade Magnus had used still gleamed on the ground, the red hue slowly fading. She slowly picked it up. The red light was quickly replaced by blue. With amusement she lowered her blade, starring at the piled of bodies laying across the marsh.

Not many things could impress Isabelle Lightwood.

But Magnus Bane certainly could.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i lowkey hate this
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
